I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Bukan mauku aku hidup seperti ini. Kami-sama, apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tidak sekalipun bisa mengerti keadaanku? Bukankah semua ini atas kehendakmu. Aku memang terlahir tidak sempurna, untuk berjalan aku tidak sanggup, bahkan aku harus memakai kursi roda ini seumur hidupku, tapi tidakkah aku berhak menikmati kebahagiaan walau untuk sejenak aku merasakan?
1. Chapter 1

I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Ohayo mina, Keiko kembali hadir dengan cerita yang berbeda. Huh, padahal fic lain Keiko aja elum selesai, ini malah bikin fic baru *plakkkkkkk*. Oke dari pada banyak bacot mari kita simak.

Chapter 1

**Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kekurangan yang aku miliki sejak lahir ini? Kenapa aku harus diciptakan jika aku hanya hidup tersia-sia tanpa ada orang lain yang menyayangiku setulus hati. Jika dulu saat aku dalam kandungan bisa bicara, aku akan memohon padamu agar aku tidak dilahirkan jika tidak bisa memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain. Kami-sama, apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tidak sekalipun bisa mengerti keadaanku? Bukankah semua ini atas kehendakmu. Aku memang terlahir tidak sempurna, untuk berjalan aku tidak sanggup, bahkan aku harus memakai kursi roda ini seumur hidupku, tapi tidakkah aku berhak menikmati kebahagiaan walau untuk sejenak aku merasakan? Kami-sama, tolong beri aku malaikat pelindungmu..**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ 10 Years ago  
**

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya Kuchiki, sepertinya putri anda mengalami kelumpuhan pada kakinya yang menyebabkan sampai saat usianya saat ini belum bisa berjalan," kata sang dokter.

" Maksud anda apa dokter, putriku cacat begitu?" tanya sang nyonya Kuchiki bernama Hisana.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, nyonya. Menurut hasil pemeriksaannya, rukia mengalami **distrofi otot**," jawab sang dokter panjang lebar

"Lalu apa Rukia bisa disembuhkan, dokter?" tanya sang tuan Kuchiki bernama Byakuya.

"Saat ini masih belum bisa tuan. Tapi anda sebagai orang tua harus mendampingi dan memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih agar Rukia kelak bisa mandiri,"

End of 10 Years ago  
.

.

.

**Aku Rukia Kuchiki, usia 11 tahun. Aku seperti anak yang tidak di akui keberadaannya di keluarga ini. Kenapa anak kecil sepertiku berpikiran seperti itu? Ini kenyataan, realita hidupku yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan jawab realita itu, karena aku hanya manusia yang menyusahkan bagi mereka, manusia yang tidak mampu menghasilkan apa-apa untuk keluarganya. Sebenarnya aku iri pada mereka yang hidup normal. Tapi apa daya, keadaanku seperti ini. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerima semua ini, kesedihan ini, dan sikap meremehkan mereka padaku. Menyedihkan sekali bukan hidupku tidak di akui sebagai keluarga? Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku tetap tidak bisa membenci mereka.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**~Nina bobo**

"M-mom, Rukia minta nina boboin sama mommy," pinta Rukia kepada ibunya.

"Mommy sibuk, Rukia. Minta nina boboin sama Isane-san ya?" ucap Hisana acuh.

"T-tapi Rukia minta nina boboin sama mommy. Lukia nggak mau cama Icane-chan, hiks,hiks,hiks," rengek Rukia memohon.

"Isane, tolong bawa Rukia ke kamarnya. Aku benci mendengar suara tangis dan rengekkannya setiap hari," ucap Hisana geram dan berlalu dari hadapan Rukia.

"B-baik nyonya," sahut Isane.

"R-rukia maunya sama mommy, huaaaaaaaaaaaaa," tangis Rukia semakin menjadi.

"Cup,cup,cup, nona manis ayo sekarang ikut bibi ke kamar. Nanti bibi Isane nina boboin, sekarang mommy nona Rukia sedang lelah, jadi nona manis tidur dngan bibi saja, ya" kata Isane berusaha menghentikan tangis Rukia.

"Huhuhuhhuhu…huhuhuhu..hiks..hiks…-tapi bibi Isane?"

"Ayo nona, sekarang kita ke kamar. Nona mau bibi bacakan cerita apa sebelum dinyanyikan nina bobo?"

"Cinderalla saja bibi, Rukia cenang cekali cama Cinderella," kata Rukia berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah nona manis. Mari kita masuk ke kamar, nona tidak boleh tidur malam-malam,"

Isane menggendong Rukia dan berjalan ke arah kamar Rukia. Kemudian mendorong kursi roda Rukia dan segera masuk ke kamaranya. Ia mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuh Rukia di ranjang dan meletakkan selimut Chappy ke tubuh mungil Rukia. Tidak lupa Isane membacakan dongeng Cinderela. Rukia dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan Isane. Setelah beberapa saat Isane membaca, Rukia kembali meguap tanda ia bener-benar mengatuk. Isane tak lupa menyanyikan lagu nina bobo kesukaan Rukia. Hingga Rukia terlelap, Isanepun kembali merapikan selimut ke tubuh Rukia dan mematikan lampu kamar kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Rukia. Selama ini Isane memang sabar dalam mengurus Rukia. Ia merasa kasihan kepada nona kecilnya itu. Pasalnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki mengabaikan keberadaan Rukia. Mereka menganggap Rukia adalah sebuah aib yang sangat ingin mereka singkirkan. Mereka malu mempunya Rukia yang cacat fisik . Isane yang melihat hal itu merasa prihatin, ia merasa sayang dan sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anak sendiri.

'**Mom, taukah mommy. Begitu ingin aku kau peluk saat aku merasa takut saat terbangun dari tidur. Begitu ingin aku mendengarmu bercerita sebelum tidur. Begitu ingin aku mendengar alunan nina bobo dari bibir indahmu, mom. Aku juga ingin merasakan pelukan hangatmu seperti kau memeluk Senna, mom. Aku tidak memintamu lebih darimu, mom'**.

.

.

**.**

**~ Ajak aku main, Senna**

" Senna-chan, ayo main Chappy sama Rukia," ucap Rukia ceria.

"Aku sibuk nee-chan. Nee-chan main sendriri dulu atau main sama bibi Isane saja," kata sang adik bernama Senna Kuchiki.

"Bi-bibi Isane tidak ada Cenna-chan. Bibi Icane kelual," jawab Rukia seperti anak Tk.

" AKU SEDANG SIBUK NEE-CHAN, aku banyak tugas sekolah," bentak Senna.

"Ayolah Senna, cuma sebentar saja"

"Diam kau bayi, sudah ku bilang aku sedang sibuk ya sibuk. Apa kau tuli, ha?!"

"Senna-chan Kenapa bicara teriak-teriak seperti itu kepadaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku karena aku tidak bias jalan? Jawab aku Senna," kata Rukia memohon penjelasan.

"Tidak boleh, ha? Memangnya aku salah kalau aku membencimu karena kau cacat, ha? Pergi sana!"

BRUUKKkkk

"Aww, sakit," teriak Rukia kesakitan setelah Senna mendorong tubuh Rukia ke lantai.

Hiks..hiks…hiks… Rukia menangis tersedu. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Senna sambil memeluk boneka Chappy kesayangannya.

BLAMMMM

Senna menutup keras pintu kamarnya. Ia memang membenci nee-channya sendiri. Ia merasa malu memilki kakak yang tidak normal seperti Rukia. Ia sama seperti keluarga Kuchiki lainnya. Mengabaikan Rukia, mengaggap Rukia adalah manusia tak berdaya, manusia yang hanya bisa menyusahkan banyak orang. Senna memang berbeda dari Rukia, Senna yang cantik dan sempurna ini memang sangat ingin Rukia bisa pergi jauh darinya

'**Senna, aku begitu iri padamu, tahukah kau? Aku juga ingin sempurna sepertimu. Kau selalu disayang mommy dan daddy. Kau juga selalu menjadi kebanggan mereka. Aku sungguh sangat iri padamu, Senna. Kau memiliki segalanya yang idak aku miliki sebagai nee-chanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku nee-chanmu, bukan sebagai "orang cacat". Tidak bisakah kau hargai aku sebagai nee-chanmu, Senna? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Taman Kuchiki Mansion**

Rukia masih terisak. Ia sangat sedih adiknya sendiri membencinya. Ia sama seperti manusia lainnya. Walaupun dia terlahir kurang sempurna, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit hati atas perlakuan adiknya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat terpukul.

Hiks..hiks..hiks

"Lho, nona kecil manis kenapa menagis dan duduk sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Isane.

BUGHHH

"R-rukia cedih, Senna-chan membentak aku, bibi" kata Rukia menangis dipelukan Isane.

"Jangan sedih nona manis, ada bibi yang menyayangimu disini," ucap Isane menenangkan.

"I-iya, Rukia gak sedih lagi kok," katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Bibi Isane punya sesuatu buat Rukia. Nona pasti senang"

"A-apa?"

" Ini alat musik bernama biola, nona. Ini menghasilkan suara yang sangat indah. Nona mau mendengarkan bibi bermain biola?"

"M-mau. Ayo bibi, segera mainkan biola itu. Nanti ajari aku."

Isane pun membuka tempat biola itu. Ia menyetel nada yang pas agar suara yang dihasilkan terdengar merdu di telinga. Ia kemudian memulai menggesek biola itu. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu bejudul "I Have a Dream". Rukia terbuai dengan alunan yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik itu. Sampai saat musik selesai dimainkan Rukia segera ingin mencoba memainkan biola tersebut.

"Rukia mau mencoba memainkannya," katanya mantap

"Eh? Nona mau belajar bermain biola?"

" Iya, bawa kesini biolanya"

Rukia menerima biola itu dari Isane. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya seperti Isane. Isane membetulkan posisi Rukia agar sama seperti dia memainka biola itu. Ia mulai menggesekkan biola tersebut. Awalnya Isane terkejut dantak yakin Rukia bisa memaninkannya. Di luar dugaan hanya dengan sekali mendengar ia langsung bisa memainkan melodi tersebut dengan sempurna. Isane terpukau dengan permainan biola Rukia. Isane tidak menyangka Rukia cepat menangkap apa yang di ajarkannya. Ia yakin, dibalik kekurangannya, Rukia memiliki bakat terpendam.

**Rukia POV**

'Aku berterima kasih pada bibi Isane, berkatnya aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak aku dapatkan dari keluargaku. Bibi Isane mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Mengajari cara menulis, membaca, dan bermain biola. Bibi Isane sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Ia titdak merasa risih dengan keadaanku saat ini. Kami-sama jika bibi Isane itu ibu kandugku, aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki ibu sebaik bibi Isane' batin Rukia. Aku kembali memainkan biola seperti yang diajarkan bibi Isane. Aku bertekad akan belajar lebih banyak memainkan biola bersama bibi Isane. Walaupun aku banyak kekurangan, setidaknya aku punya bakat terpendam yang aku miliki. Aku akan tunjukan kepada dunia, orang cacat sepertiku juga layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan di luar sana.

**End Rukia POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Daddy, Lihat Aku  
**

"Daddy, liat, Rukia bisa main biola," kata Rukia masuk keruang kerja Byakuya.

"Hmm," jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Daddy, mau Rukia mainkan biola,"

"Rukia, daddy sibuk. Keluarlah,"

"Dad?"

"Keluarlah Ruki-"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," Rukia terisak dan meninggalkan ruangan Byakuya.

'**Daddy, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku. Setidaknya hanya melihatku. Sekali ini saja, dad. Apa aku begitu hinakah sehingga daddy tidak mau melihatku? Aku sedih sekali dad, aku ingin kau lihat, kau perhatikan, kau peluk. Aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai anak, dad. Please, love me dad'**

To be countinued

A/N:  
Distrofi otot atau Muscular dystrophy adalah salah satu penyakit otot genetik dimana serat-serat ototnya sangat rentan mengalami kerusakan. Otot-otot ini lama-kelamaan akan menjadi semakin lemah. Pada tahap akhir dari penyakit ini, serat otot akan digantikan oleh lemak dan jaringan ikat lain. Beberapa jenis MD bisa mempengaruhi otot-otot jantung atau otot organ lainnya.

penyakit ini disebabkan oleh kerusakan pada gen yang mengkode protein bernama dystrophin. Protein ini esensial untuk kerja otot. Gen yang mengkode protein ini berlokasi pada kromosom X. Semua laki-laki hanya memiliki satu kromosom X sehingga jika gen ini rusak pada satu-satunya kromosom X yang dimiliki, maka timbul penyakitnya.

Gejala dari MD bervariasi tergantung dari tipe penyakitnya, tapi secara umum gejala dari MD meliputi, otot-otot yang melemah, koordinasi tubuh berkurang serta kemungkinan mengalami lumpuh atau pincang yang bisa mengakibatkan fiksasi otot di sekitar sendi dan hilangnya mobilitas.

Gimana mina? ancur banget yach? Wah pasti aku di demo sama Rukia Fc. Maap ya. Review please. Oke tunggu chapter selanjunya ya! Jaa nee... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Chapter 2

**Ini dimana? Ini bukan rumahku. Mommy, daddy, Senna-chan, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku ingin bersama kalian. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini. Bibi Isane, tolong aku. Aku kesepian berada ditempat ini.  
**

**~Say good bye, Rukia  
**

Tok, tok, tok

"Ada apa jii-san memanggiku?" tanya sang pemilik iris abu-abu.

"Byakuya, sebaiknya kau mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Amerika," kata seseorang berusia lanjut.

"Bukankah disana ada Yourichi-san Yamamoto jii-san?" tanya pemilik iris abu-abu tak lain adalah Byakuya.

"Yourichi mengundurkan diri Byakuya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Minggu ini kau harus pindah bersama keluargamu di Amerika tanpa Rukia tentunya," ujar pria lanjut usia bernama Yamamoto Kuchuki.

"T-tapi jii-san, bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Aku belum memberitahukan pada Hisana dan Senna. Lalu Rukia disini bersama siapa?" kata Byakuya bingung

" Semua sudah aku urus. Jadi jangan khawatir. Masalah Rukia bukankah kalian tidak ingin dia hadir di tengah-tengah kalian? Dan kau juga membenci Rukiakan? Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Yamamoto menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti jii-san".

"Rukia titipkan saja dia ke panti asuhan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu mengiriminya kebutuhannya tiap bulan.

"Hmm" jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Kau pulanglah. Kabari Hisana dan Senna," perintah Yamamoto pada Byakuya.

"Aku permisi"

Byakuya segera beranjak dari ruangan kakeknya. Ia segera menuju mansionnya untuk memberi kabar mengenai kepindahan mereka ke Amerika. Ia menuju parkiran mobil dan masuk kedalam mobi mewahnya. Mobil itu kemudian membawanya ke mansion Kuchiki. Sesampainya di mansion ia segera mencari Hisana dan Senna dan menyuruh mereka ke perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Kuchiki untuk ppembicaraan serius. Setibanya mereka di perpustakaan, Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Minggu ini kita akan pindah ke Amerika," kata Byakuya singkat.

"Amerika?" kata Hisana terkejut.

"Ya, Amerika." Jawab Byakuya.

"T-tapi oyaji, sekolahku disini bagaimana?" tanya Senna.

"Semua sudah ku urus. Kita tinggal berangkat."

"Lalu Rukia?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi.

"Kita tidak akan membawanya. Aku akan membawanya ke panti asuhan," kata Byakuya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nee-chan kita tinggalkan di panti?" tanya Senna.

"Mereka akan mengurus kebutuhan Rukia. Kita hanya perlu mengiriminya kebutuhan yang Rukia perlukan," jelas Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang," sahut Hisana.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi, seseorang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dia berdiri. Ia terkejut mengenai pembicaraan yang baru saja tidak sengaja dia dengarkan.

.

.

.

**Isane POV  
**

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar nona Rukia. Melihatnya tertidur dengan pulas membuatku tenang. Saat aku berjalan menuju dapur, aku melewati perpustakaan keluarga Kuchiki. Saat melintas, aku tidak sengaja, mendengar perkataan mereka. Aku begitu terkejut ketika tuan Byakuya memulai pembicaraan dan-

"Minggu ini kita akan pindah ke Amerika," kata Byakuya singkat.

"Amerika?" kata Hisana terkejut.

"Ya, Amerika." Jawab Byakuya.

"T-tapi oyaji, sekolahku disini bagaimana?" tanya Senna.

"Semua sudah ku urus. Kita tinggal berangkat."

"Lalu Rukia?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi.

"Kita tidak akan membawanya. Aku akan membawanya ke panti asuhan," kata Byakuya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nee-chan kita tinggalkan di panti?" tanya Senna.

"Mereka akan mengurus kebutuhan Rukia. Kita hanya perlu mengiriminya kebutuhan yang Rukia perlukan," jelas Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang," sahut Hisana.

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan tuan Byakuya. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir, dimana rasa kemanusiaan mereka. Kami-sama, kenapa mereka begitu kejam terhadap nona Rukia? Kenapa mereka teag-teganya mengririm nona Rukia ke panti asuhan? Apa mereka sudah lupa kalau Rukia juga putri mereka? Kami-sama tolong lindungi nona Rukia. Jaga nona Rukia, dan kirimkan malaikat pelindungnya. Jangan biarkan nona Rukia bersedih terlalu lama.

**End Isane POV  
**  
.

.

.

.

**~ Sayonara**

Pagi ini di kediaman Kuchiki begitu sibuk. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahan sang Kuchiki ke Amerika. Rukia yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama Isane hanya bersikap santai dan biasa. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka akan meninggalkannya sendirian di Jepang. Isane yang mengetahui perihal kepindahan majikannya dan penempatan Rukia di panti asuhan tidak tega memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Rukia. Ia sangat sedih mengetahui Rukia tidak akan lagi berada di dekatnya. Isane menangis.

"Bibi Isane kenapa menangis," celetuk Rukia membuyarka lamunan Isane.

"Eh,? Aku tidak menangis nona manis," kilah Isane sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa mata bibi Isane merah?"

" Mata bibi kena debu, nona. Jadi perih dech," ucap Isane menghibur Rukia.

"Ough," jawab Rukia singkat sambil memainkan boneka Chappy kesayangannya.

Sejenak mereka sibuk dengaan kegiatan masing-masing. Baik Rukia dan Isane sama-sama tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga Isane mengusap rambut nona kecilnya dan-

"Nona, biola ini untuk nona saja ya. Bibi, tahu nona menyukai biola ini. Jadi tolong jaga biola ini baik-baik, nona," kata Isane memberikan biola lalu mengusap lembut rambut Rukia.

"Ini boleh untukku, bi?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, nona. Nona bisa belajar dari literatur buku-buku yang bibi berikan tempo hari," kata Isane tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Hem, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Rukia singkat.

"Terima kasih, nona mau menerima hadiah kecil ini dan-

"Isane kau segerahlah ke perpustakaan, nyonya Hisana menyuruhmu menemuinyai di perpustakaan sekarang," perintah salah satu maid yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraa.

"Baik, nyonya. Saya akan kesana," katanya singkat.

"Cepatlah kesana, bibi. Mommy sudah menunggumu," kata Rukia memerintah Isane agar cepat segera menghadap ibunya.

"Baiklah, nona. Nona hati-hati ya,".

"Ya."

Isane kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang asyik memainkan biola pemberiannya. Rukia tampak senang dengan biola pemberian Isane. Isane yang melihat Rukia yang semakin jauh dari jangkauaannya tersenyum getir. Ia sedih. Bena-benar sedih ketika untuk beberapa saat melihat Rukia terakhir kali di mansion Kuchiki ini. Isane menahan tangisnya. Ia segera bergegas menemui Hisana. Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan mansion Kuchiki, ia kemudian-

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuklah, Isane. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Hisana to the poin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu nyonya?" tanya Isane yang sebenarnya sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan diberikn Hisana padanya.

" Kami akan pindah ke Amerika. Tanpa Rukia."

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengurus nona Rukia disini selagi nyonya berada di Amerika."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan membawanya ke panti asuhan. Kau kemasi saja perlengkapan Rukia selama di panti asuhan.

"T-tapi nyonya, kasihan nona Rukia sendirian di Jepang."

"Jangan tidak perlu kasihan pada anak itu. Dan tugasmu sekarang segera lakukanlah. Jam 5 sore nanti aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Jadi dari pada kau berdebat denganku, cepat siapkan barang-barang Rukia selama di panti. Apa kau mengerti Isane?"

" B-baik, nyonya. Saya akan segera persiapkan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

**~ Tempat Baru**

**Rukia POV**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Mommy, daddy dan Senna mengajakku pergi bersama. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah menyempatkan pergi bersama seperti ini. Sekarang aku berada di mobil. Senna duduk disamping bersamaku. Mommy di samping daddy yang sedang menyetir mobil. Aku menikmati sepangjang perjalanan ini. Menikmati keindahan kota serta alam pegunungan. Keheningan menyelimuti sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin memecah keheningan sampai aku-

"Dad, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dad."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam dari Tokyo, kami semua tiba di pintu gerbang sebuah tempat bernama "Panti Asuhan Kurosaki". Namun saat keraguan muncul di otakku saat ini, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa Mommy, daddy dan Senna membawaku kemari? Apa mereka akan bertemu seseorang yang berada dalam tempat ini? Ah, mungkin saja mereka ada keperluan penting dengan seseorang disini,' batinku. Sekilas aku melihat tempat ini adalah bangunan besar yang ramai dengan anak-anak. Tempat ini begitu nyaman, dikelilingi pohon-pohon, taman, dan kebun bunga sungguh kagum dengan tempat ini. Namun pemandangan berbeda sempat aku temui ditempat ini. Tempat ini bukan hanya ditempati anak normal, tapi ada juga anak-anak yang memiliki kekurangan. Diantara anak-anak tersebut yang nasibnya kurang lebih sama seperti keadaanku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya keadaanku jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka yang tinggal disini..

**End of Rukia POV  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia dan Senna masuk kedalam Panti Asuhan Kurosaki. Mereka segera menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menemui seseorang yang sejak dari kemarin sudah membuat janji. Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka. Wanita itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri kepada Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia dan Senna. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Retsu Unohana ini adalah kepala panti asuhan Kurosaki. Unohana mempersilahkan Byakuya dan Hisana duduk. Sebelum mereka memulai pembicaraan Hisana-

" Senna, bisakah kau keluar bersama nee-chanmu," pinta Hisana.

"Baik, mom," jawab Senna singkat.

"Ough, ya. Sekalian ambilkan barang yang tadi bibi Isane siapkan di mobil," kata Hisana lagi.

"Hm."

" Kita keluar Senna." Ucap Rukia mendorong sambil kursi rodanya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Unohana. Senna yang tadi diperintahkan ibunya mengambil barang langsung menuju ke arah mobilnya yang tadi di parkirkan. Senna berlari. Maklum saja, jarak parkiran mobil dan ruangan ini memang cukup jauh. Rukia yang memandang punggung adiknya semakin jauh dari pandangannya, akhirnya Rukia hanya menunggu di depan ruangan Unohana sambil memandang taman bunga matahari di balik jendela kaca di depannya yang sangat besar. Setelah Rukia menunggu cukup lama pintu terbuka. Keluarlah mereka bertiga dari ruangan tersebut, lalu diikuti Senna yang datang setelah beberapa saat mengambil barang di mobil. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Rukia dan-

" Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini Rukia," kata Byakuya.

"T-tapi kenapa aku harus tinggal disini, dad? Bukankah kita punya umah?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Kami meneitipkanmu sementara disini. Kami akan ke Amerika mengurus sekolah adikmu." Sambung Hisana.

"Mom, setidaknya beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang semua ini."

" Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan Rukia? Kami akan menitipkanmu disini sementara. Selagi kami pergi, mereka yang akan mengurusmu," jawab Hisana dingin.

"T-tapi aku kan bisa tinggal dirumah bersama bibi Isane dirumah ketika kalian semua pergi. Tidak harus menitipkanku disini,bukan?"

"Kami hanya sebentar di Amerika nee-chan. Lagi pula dirumah semua pelayan temasuk bibi Isane mengambil cuti selama kami pergi," dusta Senna meyakinkan.

"Kami hanya pergi sebentar," timpal Byakuya singkat.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, dad," kata Rukia merunduk sedih.

"Kami pergi dulu nee-chan. Ini barang-barang nee-chan yang tadi bibi Isane siapkan termasuk biola ini. Kami janji akan segera pulang," ucap Senna menambahi.

"Nyonya Unohana, kami permisi. Tolong rawat anak kami selama kami berada di Amerika," kata Hisana pada Unohana.

" Baik nyonya. Kami akan menjaga Rukia dengan baik sampai anda kembali," jawab Unohana terdengar lirih.

Mereka kemudian pergi dari hadapan Rukia dan Unohana. Rukia terlihat sedih. Unohana yang melirik sekilas ke arah Rukia pun juga ikut merasa prihatin. Bagaimana Unohana tidak tahu, mereka sengaja berbohong di depan Rukia hanya untuk alasan malu memiliki anak cacat seperti Rukia dan meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian di sini. Unohana dengan lembut membelai rambut Rukia. Ia perlahan mendorong kursi roda Rukia dan membawanya berkeliling panti. Rukia hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika di ajak Unohana berkeliling. Sejenak Rukia merasa terhibur ketika Unohana mengajaknya ke taman bunga matahari. Unohana yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lembut.

**End of Normal POV**

'**Asing. Satu kata yang terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku tinggal disini jauh dari keluargaku. Apa aku bisa hidup terbiasa di sini untuk sementara waktu di tempat ini? Aku rindu keluargaku, bibi Isane juga. Mommy, daddy, Senna aku merindukan kalian walaupun baru satu jam berpisah dengan kalian. Apakah kalian tahu, aku juga ingin pergi ke Amerika bersama kalian. Aku ingi tahu Amerika itu seperti apa. Biskah suatu saat kalian mengajakku kembali ke Amerika?  
**

To be countinued

Review please

Maaf ya, cerita ancur, ngalor ngidul. Aku juga mau minta maaf yang chapter 1 yang A/N tentang Distrofi otot, aku lupa cantumin sumber yang aku kutip. Itu artikel yang aku search dr google.

Special thank's  
Uzumaki kuchiki, Hikari Cresenti Ravenia, Tomaya Ichiru, Aira Yuzuriha.


	3. My first meeting with you

I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Special thanks buat:**

**Aira Yuzuriha**

**Toyama Ichiru**

**Yume Dewi Aiko**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

**Naruzhea Aichi**

**Morning Eagle**

**Haruki1244 **

**Guest**

**Ika chan**

**Rukichigo**

**Uzumaki Kuchiki**

Tanpa dukungan, saran, kritikan dan Review kalian saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Arigatogozaimasu.

Happy reading :D

Chapter 3

'**Awalnya aku memegang busur biola, ****menggesekan busur ke arah senar,** dan dengan lembut meletakkan jari telunjuk **lalu menggesekkan perlahan sehingga menghasilkan melodi yang mengalun indah. Aku memainkan lagu "****Fur Elise" karya Ludwig van Beethoven. Aku**** sangat menyukai lagu itu. Lagu itu mengingatkanku pada mommy yang sering sekali mendengarkan "Fur Elise" di perpustakaan mansion Kuchiki. Mom, seandainya saja kau bias mendengarkan permainan biolaku, kau pasti bangga terhadapku.'  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Dua minggu setelah Rukia di tinggalkan keluarganya sendirian di panti asuhan, Rukia sepertinya tampak sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar panti. Rukia yang sebelumnya sering murung, kini bisa sedikit tersenyum. Ia masih dengan setia menunggu keluarganya menjemputnya pulang kerumah mereka. Rukia sangat merindukan memang manusia biasa yang terkadang ingin sekali medapat kasih sayang lebih dari keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Untuk itu, ia bertekad menjadi gadis yang kuat dan pemberani agar keluarganya bisa memandang dirinya dengan bangga.

**End of Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Kurosaki Mansion**

"Masaki my wife, apa semuanya sudah siap berangkat ke panti asuhan?" tanya pria berjenggot dengan gaya lebay-nya memeluk istri tercintanya.

"Kau mengagetkannku, Isshin sayang. Semua sudah siap. Anak-anak suda menunggu di mobil," kata wanita bernama Masaki ang baru saja di sebutkan Ishin.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat anak-anak panti yang lucu-lucu seperti my son and my daughter's kita, Masaki."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka,ya?" kata Masak menggoda suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita temui anak-anak. Sepertinya kita terlalu lama disini."

"Baiklah, tuan Kurosaki."

"Hahahahah, kau lucu sekali nyonya Kurosaki. Kalau begitu mari kita segera berangkat," kata Ishin sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

**~ Skip time  
**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan singkat dari kediamannya, akhirnya keluarga Kurosaki tiba di panti asuhan milik mereka. Ishin, Masaki serta anak laki-laki dan dua orang anak perempuannya turun dari mobil. Baru melangkahkan kaki sebentar, mereka disambut alunan musik klasik karya Ludwig van Beethoven berjudul Fur Elise yang dimainkan secara apik oleh sang violin. Mereka sejenak berhenti berjalan untuk sekedar mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan dari biola itu. Namun belum sempat mendengarkan sampai selesai lagu itu, sebuah suara mendekati mereka dan-

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda semua," kata Unohana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan mereka.

"O-oh, gomenasai Unohana-san. Kami tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berada disini dari tadi." Kata Masaki terkejut.

"Douita, nyonya. Mari kita ke ruangan saya saja," ajak Unohana.

"Emm, Unohana-san, siapa yang baru saja memainkan biola seindah itu?" kata Isshin penasaran.

"Dia Rukia Kuchiki, usianya sebelas tahun. Baru dua minggu tinggal disini, tuan,"jawab Unohana.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi namanya? Rukia Kuchiki? Apa dia putri Byakuya Kuchiki" Tanya Isshin memastikan.

"Benar tuan, namaya Rukia Kuchiki. Dua minggu lalu orang tuanya sengaja meninggalkan Rukia dipanti ini. Mereka akan pindak ke Amerika tanpa membawa Rukia," jelas Unohana.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak membawa Rukia sekalian saja. Bukankah mereka keluarga?" kata Ishin mencoba mencari jawaban dari Unohana.

"I-itu mungkin saja mereka malu memiliki anak seperti Rukia, tuan. Mereka berbohong di depan Rukia kalau mereka akan menjemputnya setelah urusan di Amerika selesai. Padahal saat mereka menghubungi saya, mereka berencana tidak akan kembali ke Jepang selama waktu yang belum di tentukan. Kata tuan Byakuya, tuan Byakuya akan mengambil alih perusahaan yang berada di Amerika." Jelas Unohana.

"Itu kan artinya mereka sengaja meninggalkannya disini," gumam Ishin.

"Kau kenapa Isshin. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Masaki heran.

" Aku mengenal keluarga Kuchiki. Aku teman SMA Byakuya dan Hisana Kuchiki. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun pertama putri sulung mereka yang bernama Rukia, " jawab Isshin.

"Memangnya Rukia kenapa Unohana-san?"

"Rukia mengalami "Distrofi otot" sejak lahir. Dia tidak bisa berjalan."

"Kasihan Rukia, dia hanya anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang lebih dari keluarganya," kata Masaki bersimpati.

"Benar nyonya. Saya juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang tua menagbaikan darah daging mereka sendiri," jelas Unohana.

"Unohana-san. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Rukia?" tanya Masaki.

"Bisa, nyonya. Mari saya tunjukkan".

"T-tunggu, Kaa-san. Kaa-san mau kemana?" tanya seseorang berambut jingga.

" Kaa-san mau menemui Rukia yang tadi bermain biola itu. Tadi Ichigo juga mendengarnya bukan?" jawab Masaki menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya yang bernama Ichigo.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau perlu kau ajak saja Rukia bermain," Kata Masaki tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kaa-san. Aku akan mengajaknya bermain."

"Kok, cuma Ichi-nii saja sih, kaa-san? Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan pemain biola tadi," kata gadis kecil benama Yuzu.

"Kalau Yuzu dan Ichi-nii ikut ibu, aku juga ikut," timpal anak berambut hitam yang tak lain kembaran dari Yuzu yang bernama Karin.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh ikut Kaa-san."

"Yes!" kata Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

"Mari nyonya, saya tunjukkan tempat dimana Rukia biasanya bermain biola," kata Unohana kemudian.

"Ayo, Unohana-san. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Rukia."

"Tuan, apa anda juga ingin ikut bersama kami?"

"Nanti saja Unohana-san."

"Kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kau mengenal Rukia, Isshin?" tanya Masaki.

"Masaki, aku ingin berkeliling sebentar di panti. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan anak-anak," kata Ishin pada istrinya.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian kalau aku sudah selesai berkeliling melihat anak-anak."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi menemui Rukia dulu."

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Masaki dan ketiga putra putrinya berjalan mengikuti langkah Unohana. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menuju taman bunga matahari. Di tengah perjalanan menuju taman bunga matahari, Unohana bercerita tentang Rukia yang sering kali menghabiskan waktu ditempat itu. Ditaman ini Rukia sering menghabiskan waktu bermain biola sambil menikmati sang surya terbit dan terbenam. Bagi Rukia, taman bunga matahari di tempat ini adalah tempat yang istimewa. Masaki dan ketiga putra putrinya serta Unohana akhirnya sampai ditempat dimana Rukia tadi bermain biola. Disana mereka melihat Rukia yang sedang membereskan biolanya. Ketika Rukia akan beranjak dari tempat itu seseorang kemudian memanggilnya dan-

"Rukia-chan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Unohana kepada Rukia.

"Benarkah? Siapa Unohana-san? Apa mommy atau daddy datang kemari menjemputku?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

"Bukan mereka Rukia-chan."

"Jadi, bukan mereka, ya?" jawab Rukia menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya.

Unohan yang mengetahui reaksi yang ditunjukkan Rukia kepadanya langsung tersenyum getir. Ia tahu perasaan Rukia. Unohana mengerti sekali apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Rukia. Melihat hal itu, Masaki mendekat ke arah Rukia-

"Kamu, Rukia Kuchiki yang tadi bermain biola, ya?"

"I-iya, nyonya. Saya Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia sedikit terkejut namanya di panggil oleh sesorang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Masaki Kurosaki. Dan ini anak-anakku, Rukia," kata Masaki tersenyum tulus pada Rukia.

"Ohaiyo Rukia-nee. Aku Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Kalau aku Karin Kurosaki. sedangkan yang berdiri disamping kaa-san itu nii-chan kami.

"Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan dan Ichigo-kun, salam kenal. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda semua."

"Ah, Rukia-chan, panggil saja aku tante Masaki."

"B-baik, tante Masaki."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, bukan. Rukia-chan mau berteman sama anak-anak tante, kan?"

"Tentu saja tante Masaki," kata Rukia ceria.

"Rukia-nee, permainan biola Rukia-nee tadi indah sekali," kata Yuzu disela-sela pembicaraan Masaki dan Rukia.

"Benarkah begitu, Yuzu-chan?" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Tadi itu indah sekali Rukia," kata Ichigo menimpali.

"Arigatogozaimasu."

"Rukia-nee, sekalian saja kau ajari Yuzu bermain biola. Dia payah sekali dalam bermain biola," ejek karin pada Yuzu.

"Karin, kau jangan bilang begitu pada Yuzu," kata Masaki menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bukan payah seperti yang kau bilang Karin-chan. Aku hanya belum bisa menguasai," bela Yuzu tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah. jangan bertengkar disisni. Malu sedikit dengan Rukia dan Unohana-san yang dari tadi memperhatikan kalian," Kata Ichigo melerai pertengkaran kedua adiknya.

"Gomenasai, Ichi-nii, kaa-san," kata Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha," tawa Unohana dan Rukia bersamaan ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua saudara kembar dihadapan mereka

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Yuzu-chan belum bisa menguasai teknik memainkan biola. Dulu nee-chan juga sama seperti Yuzu-chan. Hingga suatu hari bibi Isane mengajari nee-chan bermain biola. Yuzu-chan, mau nee-chan ajari lagu yang tadi?"

"Mau sekali, Rukia-nee," kata Yuzu bersemangat.

"Rukia-chan, mau mengajari Yuzu bermain biola, bibi sungguh berterima kasih padamu," ucap Masaki senang.

"Iya, tante Masaki."

"Arigato, Rukia. Kau mau mengajari Yuzu," kata Ichigo.

"Douita, Ichigo-kun."

Saat mereka semua asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, Isshin bejalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik bercanda. Ia sungguh senang melihat keluarganya begitu menikmati suasana santai bersama Rukia. Isshin senang melihat tawa Ruikia begitu riang. Sesungguhnya Isshin cukup terkejut mengetahui keadaan Rukia yang tidak bisa berjalan. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa orang tuanya tega meninggalkannya disini.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali, ada apa?" tanya Isshin berjalan mendekat ke arah Masaki, Unohana, Rukia dan putra-putrinya.

"Ayah, mau tahu saja," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, Masaki my wife, anakku tega sekali kepadaku," kata Isshin nangis gaje dipelukan Masaki.

"Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu itu tou-san," kata Ichigo.

"Isshin, sayang. berhentilah menangis. Malu di lihat Rukia-chan dan Unohana-san," ucap Masaki pada Ishsin.

"E-eh, ada Rukia-chan juga ya?" kata Isshin pura-pura terkejut dengan keberadaan Rukia.

"Saya, Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal Kurosaki-kun.

"O-oh, salam kenal Rukia-chan. Panggil saja aku paman Isshin. Aku dulu teman SMA otou-san dan kaa-san Rukia-chan lho!" kata Isshin lebay *lebaynya Isshin hampir sama kayak Keigo ya*.

"Baik paman Isshin. Jadi paman Ishhin adalah teman SMA mommy dan daddy? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda, paman Isshin?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka merayakan ulang tahunmu yang pertama, Rukia-chan. Kamu terlihat lucu sekali saat itu. Saat ini juga kau tambah cantik," puji Isshin.

"Benarkah, paman? Terimakasih pujiannya, paman. Yuzu dan Karin juga cantik kok," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan sekarang tidak perlu khawatir. Disini ada paman, tante Masaki, Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin serta Unohana-san yang akan membantu Rukia.

"Itu, benar Rukia-chan. Kamu adalah anak dari teman suamiku. Jadi, kamu sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga sendiri," kata Masaki.

"Arigatougozaimasu, tante Masaki, Paman Ishin," jawab Rukia terharu mendapat perlakuan yang baik oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Rukia. Berjanjilah pada kami kalau kau akan selalu membagi bahagia maupun sedihmu pada kami," kata Ichigo bijak.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo."

"Rukia-nee, ada aku dan Karin yang akan selalu mengunjungimu disini," kata Yuzu bersemangat.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," kata Rukia terharu.

'Syukurlah, Rukia sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan keluarga Kurosaki. Aku ikut senang melihatnya' batin Unohana yang sejak tadi memperhatikan suasana yang nyaman antara Rukia dan keluaraga Kurosaki.

**End of Normal POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******'Hangat. Itulah deskripsiku tentang keluarga Kurosaki. Aku, baru pertama kali ini merasakan keberadaanku di akui orang lain selain keluargaku sendiri. Memang ada bibi Isane yang selalu menemaniku, menyayangiku dan mengakui keberadaanku, tapi ini berebeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap keluaraga Kurosaki. Mereka begitu tulus menerima kekuranganku, mereka juga mau mengaanggapku seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Hal yang seharusnya aku dapatkan dari keluargaku sendiri malah orang lain yang bisa mengakui aku sebagai diriku sendiri tanpa melihat kekurangan pada fisikku. Mommy, daddy, Senna, seandainya itu kalian, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian'**  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kuchiki Mansion**

"Moshi-moshi, nyonya Hisana. Ini saya." tanya seseorang yang sedang berbicara lewat telephone.

"Oh, kau Isane. Apa ada masalah? Jawab Hisana menjawab telephone dari wanita yang ia panggil Isane.

"Sebenarnya boleh saya bertanya nyonya?"

"Hm."

"Boleh saya tahu, nona Rukia ada dipanti asuhan mana?"

"Dia ada di panti asuhan Kurosaki. Di kota Karakura."

"Bolehkah saya mengunjungi nona Rukia di panti asuhan, nyonya? Sepertinya saya lupa membawakan alat gambar dan buku cerita nona Rukia."

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, Isane."

"Saya berjanji nyonya."

"Tetaplah berbohong pada Rukia, Isane. Bilang padanya aku akan menjemputnya suatu hari nanti."

"Saya mengerti nyonya," kata Isane merunduk.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Isane POV  
**  
Aku menelpon nyonya Hisana guna menanyakan dimana nona Rukia dititipkan. Dari informasi yang aku terima dari nyonya Hisana, nona Rukia di titipkan panti asuhan Kurosaki di kota Karakura. Tapi aku merasa sedih ketika aku harus berjanji pada nyonya kalau aku harus berbohong pada nona Rukia apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi. Disini keluarga Kuchiki-lah yang memegang kendali atas apa yang terjadi pada nona Rukia. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi nona Rukia. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan nona Rukia. Aku berjalan dan segera menuju ke kamar nona Rukia mencari buku cerita miliknya dan aku tidak lupa membawakannya buku gambar serta krayon yang aku beli kemarin sebagai penghibur agar ia tidak merasa kesepian disana. Aku berharap Nona Rukia menyukainya. Aku ingin mengajarkan nona Rukia banyak hal selain bermain biola. Aku yakin Ia pasti akan menyukainya. Aku tahu, nona itu anak yang cerdas, dan aku yakin suatu saat dia bisa sukses kedepannya berkat bakat terpendam yang dia miliki. 'Nona, tunggu kedatanganku ya?', batin Isane

**End of ****Isane POV**

.

.

.

To be Countinued

Gimana readers.. gaje and banyak typo ya? Aku berharap kalau gak ada halangan bisa update kilat. SAYA bertapa dulu ya... Mau cari ide lain lagi.

**Review Please**

**Balesan buat yang gag bisa saya bales lewat PM**

**haruki1244**: thanks dah di ripiu :D

**Guest:**makasih udah di ripiu

**ika chan**: disini saya buat chara Rukia itu kuat, tegar and sosok yang memperjuangkan sesuatu* kayak lagunya mbak Syahrini gitu*plakkkkk, author kebanyakan demam cetar gitu,heheheh*

**rukichigo**: Ichigo sudah saya hadirkan, hehehehe.


	4. Pemuja Rahasiamu

I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Koniciwa minna….

Sebelumnya **WARNING , DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Maaf ya telat banget updatenya. Saya janji bakalan update cepet. Kemarin sibuk sekali. Special buat kalian yang dah baca & review makasih banget atas saran, kritikan dan komentar. Buat yang udah login, saya dah bales PM masing-masing. Balesan yang belum login,

**Chappyberrylover: **thanks pujiannya *hehehe, GR bgt q*. saya masih belajar banyak disini, jadi maklum aja kalau fic ini aneh.  
g0menasai, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan saya gag bisa update lantaran flasdish ilang,n belum beli laptop. .*saya kerja dulu buat beli laptop sama fD dlu, hoho*. Thank you dah RnR.

**rukichigo**: Ini sudah saya hadirkan. Thank you dah RnR.

**Guest: **xixixixi, gomenasai baru update sekarang. Thank you dah RnR.

**Aira Yuzuriha**, **Toyama Ichiru**, **Yume Dewi Aiko**, **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**, **Naruzhea Aichi**, **Morning Eagle**, **Haruki1244**, **Guest**, **Ika chan**, **Rukichigo**, **Uzumaki Kuchiki, Berry biru, Ray Kousen7, Chappyberrylover**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

'**Kami-sama, ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka pergi ke Amerika. Sampai saat ini tidak satupun dari mereka yang memberiku kabar. Aku gelisah menanti mereka pulang. Aku merindukan mereka, Kami-sama. Bisakah kau bawa kembali mereka untukku Kami-sama?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nice to meet you  
.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Masuklah Rukia-chan."

"Permisi Unohana-san, kenapa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Rukia dari luar dan segera masuk ke ruangan Unohana.

"Rukia-chan, ada tamu special untukmu, sayang. Cobalah berbalik ke belakang. Dan kau pasti akan senang," kata Unohana lembut.

Segera Rukia memutar balik kursi rodanya kebelakang. Ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang terlihat di hadapannya. Ia melihat wanita paruh baya membawa tas berukuran cukup besar. Ia sangat mengenal wanita itu. Wanita itupun berjalan dan mendekati kursi roda Rukia seraya tersenyum dan-

"B-bibi Isane?"

"Nona manis, bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Isane.

"Baik, bibi Isane. A-aku kangen sekali sama bibi Isane," jawab Rukia tak percaya.

"Rukia, ajaklah nona Isane ke kamarmu supaya kalian bisa leluasa ngobrol," kata Unohana mempersilahkan mereka berdua melepas kerinduan.

"Baiklah Unohana-san. Kami permisi dulu," kata Rukia.

"Terima kasih Unohana-san, " sahut Isane mendorong perlahan kursi roda milik Rukia.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Unohana. Rukia memilih mengajak Isane bicara di kamarnya. sesampainya di kamarnya, Rukia mempersilahkan Isane duduk. Keakraban begitu tampak saat mereka dengan bebas tertawa dan saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Isane tahu kalau Rukia sangat kesepian berada di tempat ini. Ia sengaja datang menemui nona kecilnya untuk menghiburnya. Rukia yang begitu senang dengan kedatangan Isane sejenak bisa melupakan rasa sepinya.

"Bibi Isane itu apa?"

"Oh, ini. Ini alat lukis dan buku cerita dan buku gambar. Bibi sengaja bawakan agar nona tidak kesepian berada disini, " jelas Isane.

"Aku tidak selamanya disini bibi. Aku hanya sementara disini sampai Mommy dan Daddy pulang menjemputku. Tapi tidak apa-apa bibi membawakan aku alat lukis dan buku cerita dan buku gambar itu. Terima kasih banyak bibi Isane.

","

Hening sejenak

"H-hah, bibi sampai lupa kalau nona manis cuma sebentar berada disini. Iya, sama-sama nona. Aku harap nona senang dengan apa yang aku bawakan."

"Tentu saja aku senang. Nah, sekarang ajari aku melukis di taman bunga matahari bibi."

"Memangnya di tempat ini ada taman bunga matahari di tempat ini, nona?"

"Tentu saja ada. Ayo kita segera kesana," ajak Rukia kemudian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita kesana," jawab Isane kemudian meninggalkan kamar Rukia dan beranjak menuju taman bunga matahari yang tadi di ceritakan oleh Rukia.

.

.

**Isane POV**

Aku datang ke panti asuhan yang tempo hari di sebutkan nyonya Hisana. Aku kemudian sampai di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Petugas pun kemudian mengantarkanku ke ruangan kepala panti asuhan ini. Sebelum datang ke tempat ini, aku telah lebih dahulu menghubungi kepala panti agar aku di ijinkan bertemu dengan nona Rukia. Sesampainya disana aku dipersilahkan masuk oleh petugas yang tadi mengantarkanku. Aku masuk dan bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya bernama Unohana Retsu yang tidak lain adalah kepala panti. Kami mengobrol sebentar hingga ia kemudian menyuruh seseorang membawa Rukia ke ruangannya. Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka, perasaan ini begitu lega setelah tahu yang masuk keruangan itu adalah nona Rukia. Terlihat jelas nona Rukia begitu terkejut melihatku. Akupun sebenarnya sama terkejut dan itu tak berlangsung lama. Kami saling menyapa dan menanyakan kabar. Wajar saja kami bertanya demikian, memngingat kami saling merindukan setelah beberapa bulan tidak berjumpa. Melihat hal itu , Unohana-san kemudian mempersilahkan kami untuk mengobrol di kamar nona Rukia. Nona Rukia dengan senang hati mengajakku ke kamarnya. Sampai disana kami mengobrol panjang lebar. Kemudian dia bertanya pada sesuatu yang telah aku bawa sejak tadi.

"Bibi Isane itu apa?"

"Oh, ini. Ini alat lukis dan buku cerita dan buku gambar. Bibi sengaja bawakan agar nona tidak kesepian berada disini," jelas Isane.

"Aku tidak selamanya disini bibi. Aku hanya sementara disini sampai Mommy dan Daddy pulang menjemputku. Tapi tidak apa-apa bibi membawakan aku alat lukis dan buku cerita dan buku gambar itu. Terima kasih banyak bibi Isane.

Saat nona Rukia berkata seperti itu, perasaanku jadi semakin bersalah. Aku tahu mereka berbohong padanya kalau mereka akan menjemputnya. Sekali lagi, aku harus memegang janjiku pada nyonya Hisana. Aku tidak akan mengatakan sebenarnya sampai saatnya nanti nona mulaimengerti kenapa dirinya berada di tempat ini. Saat ini hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"H-hah, bibi sampai lupa kalau nona manis cuma sebentar berada disini. Iya, sama-sama nona. Aku harap nona senang dengan apa yang aku bawakan."

"Tentu saja aku senang. Nah, sekarang ajari aku melukis di taman bunga matahari bibi."

"Memangnya di tempat ini ada taman bunga matahari di tempat ini, nona?"

"Tentu saja ada. Ayo kita segera kesana," ajak Rukia kemudian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita kesana," jawab Isane kemudian meninggalkan kamar Rukia dan beranjak menuju taman bunga matahari yang tadi di ceritakan oleh Rukia.

Nona Rukia kemudian membawaku ke taman bunga matahari, tempat favoritnya. Disana aku mengajari melukis dengan kanvas. Sepertinya mengajarinya melukis lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan mengajarinya bermain biola tempo hari. Nona Rukia sepertinya tampak kecewa dengan lukisannya. Aku berusaha menghiburnya agar dia tidak sedih dan aku menyuruhnya belajar lebih giat agar bisa melukis dengan indah. Melihatnya belajar melukis, membuatku senang. Setidaknya dia bisa belajar banyak hal selain bermain biola biola. Tidak terasa aku berada disini sudah empat jam menemani nona Rukia ngobrol dan melukis. Hari beranjak sore, aku segera pamitan pada nona Rukia dan Unohana-san. Aku lega bisa bertemu dengannya.

**End of Isane POV**

**.**

**.**

**'Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Mom, dad, Senna apa kalian tidak merindukanku disini? Aku begitu merindukan kalian. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama disini. Bisakah kalian pulang? Mom, dad, Senna, taukah kalian selama tujuh tahun ini aku selalu merayakan ulang tahun sendirian tanpa kehadiran dan ucapan langsung dari kalian? Aku tidak berharap mendapat kado terindah dari kalian, aku hanya butuh kalian berda disini menemaniku. Pulanglah!'**

.

.

.

**~7 Years later  
**

Dari jauh, tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk ditaman sambil sesekali menggoreskan kuasnya pada objek kanvas di depannya. Gadis Itu Rukia Kuchiki. Ia sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, anggun dan berbakat. Dia bukan lagi Rukia sang gadis kecil melainkan seorang gadis remaja. Rukia tampak begitu menikmati aktivitas sorenya di taman dengan melukis. Tanpa dia sadari, sedari tadi ada sosok pemuda tampan berambut jingga yang juga telah beranjak remaja diam-diam sedang memotret sang gadis pujaannya. Ia tidak lain adalah Ichigp Kurosaki. Dia jauh lebih tampan di bandingkan tujuh tahun lalu yang masih seorang anak kecil. Ichigo sudah mengamati dan memotret wajah Rukia sejak kedatangannya sepuluh menit lalu. Jenuh melihatnya dari jauh, Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia duduk dan-

"Ichigo, kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya sedang mengambil memotretmu saja, Rukia."

"Kau kurang kerjaan sekali, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Ichi?" sahut Rukia.

"Sekolahku? Seperti biasa. Kau sendiri sedang melukis apa, Rukia?"

"I-ini? Huh, akhirnya ini selesai."

"Coba aku lihat lukisanmu," kata Ichigo penasaran.

"Ini kan ibuku? Kau melukisnya?"

"Sebenarnya itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun tante Masaki. Aku belum sempat menyelesaikannya karena jadwal konserku begitu padat. "

"Ini indah sekali. Ibuku pasti akan menyukainya, Rukia."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berikan ini pada tante Masaki, Ichi?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu, bagaimana dengan lukisanmu yang di pamerkan pada galeri di New York?"

"Mereka terkesan dengan lukisanku."

"Selamat, Rukia. Aku senang lukisanmu bisa di kenal banyak orang. Dan juga maaf, aku tidak bisa datang saat kau konser di Tokyo. "

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku maklum karena saat itu juga kau ada festival film Indie. Arigato, Ichigo."

Angin sore membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka begitu dekat. Duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman panti asuhan milik keluarga Ichigo. Mereka begitu menyukai keheningan yang tercipta saat senja tiba. Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi sahabat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di panti milik keluarga Kurosaki tujuh tahun lalu. Sejak itu, hampir sebulan sekali Kelarga Kurosaki datang ke panti dan bertemu dengan Rukia. Keluarga Kurosaki juga sudah mengganggap Rukia sebagai keluarga sendiri. Antara Rukia dan keluarga Kurosaki, mereka saling menyayangi. Bagi Rukia, ia seperti menemukan keluarga baru. Keluarga baru yang senangtiasa membantunya, menghiburnya bahkan mendukungnya. Rukia ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu. Sepertinya harapannya pada keluarga kandungnya bisa seperti keluarga Kurosaki belum terkabul. Ya, keluarga kandungnya sampai saat ini belum juga menjemputnya dari tempat ini. Rukia tidak menampik bahwa ia rindu pada keluarga kandungnya.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di samping Rukia. Aku ketahuan saat diam-diam aku memotret wajahnya. Hah, sepertinya terpaksa aku mengakuinya. Rukia, gadis itu sejak awal bertemu sudah menarik perhatianku. Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan sehingga aku bisa terpikat sejauh ini padanya. Memang dia memiliki kekurangan, tapi bukankah kekurangan itu harus di lengkapi? Bagiku, Rukia adalah segalanya. Tidak peduli dia memiliki kekurangan atau tidak. Aku kemudian melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Dia sedang melukis. Satu hobi lagi selain bermain biola, dia juga mahir melukis. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia lukis. Aku begitu terkejut seelah melihatnya. Dia melukis wajah ibuku. Sungguh sangat indah. Aku sungguh takjub dengan kemampuan melukisnya. Jika di ingat-ingat dia dulu payah sekali dalam melukis. Aku jadi tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu-

.

.

~Flash back 7 tahun lalu

"Kau sedang melukis apa, Rukia?" kata bocah berambut orange.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ichigo?"

"Lukisanmu bentuknya tidak jelas. Kau bisa melukis tidak sih?" ejek bocah rambut orange itu yang tidak lain Ichigo.

"Baka, ini Chappy. Ini bentuknya jelas, kok," bela Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Hahahahaha, kau seharusnya melukis dengan benar. Anak TK saja bisa kalau cuma lukisan seperti ini," cibir Ichigo.

"Huh, awas ya kalau suatu saat nanti aku jadi pelukis terkenal, kau pasti akan minta tanda tanganku," jawab Rukia kesal.

"Buktikan ucapanmu, Rukia. Semoga berhasil, hahahahahahah," kata Ichigo mengejek.

End of Flash back

.

.

Ternyata setelah aku mengejek lukisannya, dia belajar melukis dengan giat sampai mahir seperti ini. Aku mengaku kalah dengannya. Dia bisa membuktikan ucapannya. Terbukti lukisannya banyak diburu oleh kolektor. Aku bangga dengannya. Dia bisa menutupi kekurangannya. 'I love you, Rukia' batinku.

**End of Ichigo POV**

.

.

.

**~ Ditempat lain, Amerika Serikat**

"Mommy, kapan kita liburan ke Jepang menemui Jii-sama?" kata nona kecil Kuchiki.

"Senna sayang, nanti mommy atur. Kau rindu sekali dengan jii-sama?" jawab Hisana.

"Tentu saja, mom. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan jii-sama," jawab Senna mantap

"Sabar sayang, kita tunggu keputusan dari daddy. Saat ini daddy sedang melihat lukisan dari seniman terkenal dunia di New York."

"Uh, selalu saja begitu, kalau tidak melihat lukisan, pasti menonton konser musik klasik," gerutu Senna.

"Kau harus maklum, sayang. Dari dulu bukankah ayahmu sangat menyukai seni."

"T-tapi mom-

"Senna sayang, kita harus memberi daddymu kesempatan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang sekedar menyalurkan hobinya itu. Kau tahu kan, ayahmu sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini," Hisana menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Senna.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Senna cemberut.

.

.

.

**~ Kuchiki Mansion**

"Yamamoto-sama, ada surat untuk anda juga Byakuya-sama," kata seorang maid.

"Dari anak itu lagi?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Benar, Yamamoto-sama. Ini dari nona Rukia"

"Simpan saja suratnya. Dan ingat pesanku, jangan ada lagi orang menyebut nama anak itu lagi disini. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain tau dia cucuku," kata Yamamoto sinis.

"Baik, Yamamoto-sama."  
.

.

.

.

To be countinued

Gimana minna? GAJE,TYPO,OOC aneh banget ya banget ya?

A/N: Saya buat di chapter ini, Rukia sebagai seorang violin sekaligus pelukis. Ia sedikit muncul sikap juteknya kalau lagi di ejek hanya saat dia bersama Ichigo. Dia lebih dulu dikenal sebagai seorang pelukis. Proses dia jadi pelukis, ia belajar melukis pada saat dia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Isane. Kado ulang tahun yang di berikan pada Masaki pada saat ulang tahun yang ke 12 adalah berupa alat lukis, sejak saat itu dia mulai belajar melukis hingga mahir. Dalam hal melukis, ia lebih di kenal karyanya dengan inisial "KR" karena Rukia lebih suka terkesan misterius. Lukisannya pertama kali di kenal ketika dia ikut festival seni yag diadakan di sekolahnya. Lukiasannya di tawar seharga 3 juta yen oleh seorang pengusaha. Berawal dari situ, ia mulai serius menggeluti lukis. Untuk debut menjadi seorang violin, ia juga sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau diam-diam Ichigo selalu merekam aktivitasnya saat bermain biola, dan hasil rekaman itu selalu di unggah di you*e. Padahal menurut dia, bermain biola adalah hanya sekedar hobi, tak menyangka jadi bisa terkenal. Alhasil, video tersebut di tonton lebih dari satu juta orang di dunia maya, dan dia dapat kesempatan tampil pada acara talk show menjadi bintang tamu. Aku buat disini dia penggemar Taylor Swift, soalnya dia sering sekali memainkan biola dan lagu-lagu Taylor Swift lebih sering dia mainkan. Nah, pada saat konser untuk pertama kalinya, dia berduet dengan musisi terkenal termasuk Taylor Swift sebagai bintang tamunya dan berduet bersamanya, *author terlalu menghayal tingkat tinggi, plak*. Rukia itu sekolah di sekolah umum, dia bisa masuk disekolah umum karena selain dia berbakat dia juga cerdas. Untuk pelajaran olah raga dia tidak mengikutinya, tapi dia wajib mengikuti dua ekstrakulikuler *pengecualian bagi Rukia, dan dia memilih klub seni lukis dan klub musik* sebagai ganti nilai pelajaran olahraga.* Imajinasi saya tuangkan dari otak ke sini, hohoho. Jadi kalau lebay dikit, wajar saja. jangan ditiru dirumah ya*  
.

.

Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya, saya tidak menampilkan sosok Isane. Sebagai ganti sosok Isane, saya buat interaksi keluarga Kurosaki. Isane saya ceritakan disini meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah pulang dari panti asuhan menemui Rukia tujuh tahun lalu. Rukia tahu kalau Isane meninggal dari koran yang dibacanya. Jadi selama ini yang menghibur Rukia di panti adalah Unohana Retsu, Kurosaki familly's tentunya Ichigo.  
.

.

Ichigo disini berambisi menjadi seorang sutradara dan fotografer terkenal. Ia sudah beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaaan atau sering mengikuti festival film Indie. Ia begitu suka merekam kegiatan Rukia saat bermain biola dan melukis secara diam-diam. Saat ia berkunjung ke panti asuhan, dia juga tak segan secara terang-terangan memotret Rukia. Aku buat chara Ichigo itu, ramah, tidak arogan kecuali sama ayahnya, dan dia tentunya pengagum berat Rukia *ia tunjukkan perasaanya dengan hal lain bukan mengatakannya secara langsung*.

.

.

Yamamoto disini saya buat sedikit gak punya perasaan. Ia pria yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan. Jadi sekecil apapun kekurangan yang ada di hadapannya, dia langsung 'menyingkirkannya'.

Oke segitu dulu ya, saya mohon kasih saran supaya fic ini bisa terus lanjut... Reviewnya sangat berarti buat saya.  
jaa nee ^^


End file.
